


love me right

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: It's bumbleby week!Day One: Spring TimeDay Two: Sun/MoonDay Three: DomesticDay Four: Beauty & The BeastDay Five: AUDay Six: RealizationDay Seven: First KissDay Eight: Bonus





	1. springtime

“Blaaaaake,” Yang says, drawing her mind out of her book. She merely raises her gaze and an eyebrow, giving Yang her full attention without saying it. “It’s beautiful outside.”

Blake glances at the window. It’s open, the curtains rustling in the slight breeze; the sunshine pours in to illuminate their messy dorm. “So it is,” she replies. She looks back at her book, but keeps Yang in her line of sight. She loves the lilac eyes trained on her, the poofy blonde curls haloed around her. 

“So,” Yang almost purrs, leaning across the bed to be closer to her. “You should come outside and pay attention to me.”

“And why should I do that?” Blake holds her book higher, mostly to conceal the upturned corners of her mouth. 

“Because you love me.”  
“Whatever gave you that impression?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Yang teases. “Maybe the way you smile at me,” she says, tugging at her book. Blake allows her smile to spread as Yang takes her book, tucking her bookmark into the new spot with care. Once it’s neatly put away, Yang offers her a hand. “Come with me.”

Blake takes her hand; Yang pulls her up, gently at first to get her off of the bed, then surprises her by drawing her even closer into a hug that quickly turns into a kiss when Blake tilts her head up. 

“Maybe I do love you,” Blake breathes when they part. Yang simply drops another kiss on her forehead, grabs a bag, and leads her out the door. Blake slips her hand into Yang’s, receiving one of those brilliant smiles that seem so much more special when directed at Blake.

The two of them meander through the building with no sense of urgency. They’re young and in love and have all the time in the world. When they do find themselves outside, their steps in sync, they head out to a special spot. 

Beacon is a huge school and there are many places to be discovered; this one just happens to be their favorite. It’s a secluded almost-grove of lilac bushes off the beaten path, just far enough to be private, close enough for the two of them to hear other students passing by. Yang finally lets go of Blake’s hand when they’re finally there, only to take the bag off of her shoulder and get out a blanket. She lays it down and settles on her back, golden hair spilling out behind her head; she opens her arms for Blake and gestures to the space at her side. Blake follows, curling close to Yang and putting her head on her shoulder.  _ This is my spot _ , she thinks, absently considering how comfortable and warm Yang is.  _ This is where I belong _ . Yang sets her arm around her waist, hand on her hip. They lie there together, silent. Blake watches the birds flying overhead and in the treetops, chirping brightly; Yang stares at the clouds, observing their slow roll across the beautiful blue sky.

“Blake,” she says, gently pressing her arm against her. “Look at that one.” She points up, gesturing to a cloud. “What do you think it looks like?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Blake laughs. “A ball of fluff.”

“No, silly! It looks like a cat! Look at its ears and nose.”

Blake can see the pointy bits, but the rest is shapeless. “Sure, Yang,” she says, the soft tone of her voice implying more love than she could ever say. Yang hears it, turns her head to kiss ebony hair with a smile.

The sun rises further into the sky, and the two bask in it contentedly. Blake feels herself beginning to fall asleep, warm and safe as she is; she can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be than here, lying in the sun with her lover. She shifts her weight to feel closer to Yang, nestling against her side. Yang raises her hand to touch the bare skin of her shoulder, absently drawing her fingertips up and down the exposed space. It lulls Blake to sleep.

Yang doesn’t mind being her pillow. Carefully as possible, trying her best not to disturb Blake, she slips her scroll out of her pocket. Sliding it open, she opens her camera. Blake’s expression is free of any sadness or stress; she looks content. Yang takes a couple of photos, preserving the memory.

Later on, Blake sees Yang’s new lockscreen and her cheeks turn red. 


	2. sun & moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg) is great mood music for this chapter

Yang absently considers the perks of combining two Huntress’ salaries as she unlocks the door and walks into their gorgeous airy apartment. It’s late in the afternoon, the hints of a sunset in the clouds hanging beyond the city. Even so, the sunshine spills in through their windows, illuminating their dining area and into the living space. A familiar ebony head of hair and pair of ears rests on a pillow of their couch; she’s tucked into herself, sleeping peacefully. Yang has to smile at the way she’s curled up in the sun. 

Remembering she still has her boots on, she goes back to the door to slip them off, putting the heavy shoes down as carefully as possible on the tile. That done, Yang heads into their bedroom to change so she can nap with her girlfriend. Her favorite yellow tank top and grey sweatpants are a welcome comfort. 

Yang stretches her arms as she walks, tugs a ponytail holder off of her wrist and puts her hair up. When she gets back into the living room, her breath is caught in her throat for a moment. Blake, she thinks for a moment, is genuinely the most beautiful person she’s ever seen. Her pale skin is painted gold in the sunlight, the black of her hair lit in such a way that its true pitch color shines. Yang tucks Blake’s favorite soft blanket to cover her back before kneeling in front of the couch. 

“Sweetheart,” she whispers, brushing bangs out of Blake’s face with a smile. She presses her lips to between her perfect cat ears, to her forehead, nose, cheeks, letting the tender kisses wake her instead of her voice. Blake’s ears twitch; her eyelashes flutter open, golden eyes bleary. “Hi,” Yang says, unsurprised when Blake reaches for her, sleepily grabbing her shoulders and drawing her onto the couch.

She allows herself to be pulled up into the cushions, into Blake’s arms. Blake is needy when she’s half-asleep, shoving her face into Yang’s neck, hands slipping underneath her shirt to rest on her back. She’s warm from the sun, soft. Yang knows that this is her heaven.  
“Did you bring me dinner?” Blake asks; she sounds expectant. 

“No, but I can cook you something,” Yang offers, amused.

“That means you have to get up. Unacceptable.” Yang can feel her smile against the delicate skin of her neck.

“Oh, I am so sorry, my lady,” she teases, dropping a kiss to the side of her head. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Kisses,” Blake grumbles, moving back to look at her. Yang is breathless again, remembering how shy Blake was at the beginning of their relationship, how scared she was to love and be loved. Seeing the distant look on her face, Blake becomes serious. “Yang?” she asks. “Everything okay?”

“Just thinking about you, babe,” Yang tells her, smiling widely. The grin makes Blake’s cheek flush and her ears twitch. “What do you want to eat?” she asks, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things,” Blake says, moving her hands down to grab Yang’s ass. Once Yang stops laughing, she puts her hands on Blake’s face and kisses her deeply. 

(Blake gets what she wants.)

  
  
  
  
  


Blake winces when the bedroom door creaks open, but is quickly distracted.  _ Oh.  _ She draws in a breath.  _ There’s an angel in my bed.  _

Yang is ethereal in the moonlight. She’s so peaceful; her skin seems to both absorb and reflect the alabaster light, creating a glow that is almost otherworldly. She’s tangled up in the sheets, one leg underneath, the other out, torso completely uncovered. Part of Blake wants to fix it, wants to make sure she isn’t cold- the other part wants to stand there and stare. She lets her gaze follow the curve of Yang’s body, where she’s soft, where she’s not. There’s an ache in her heart from only looking at her, but Blake holds herself back for just another moment to watch her ribs move as she breathes, to know that this woman is her home. Something in her chest is glowing, is so satisfied with itself because of it. She finally stops staring at Yang’s curves to look at her face; she has to save the best for last, after all. She looks younger when she’s asleep, less stressed. There’s no one to put up a facade for. She’s just Yang. Blake adores the slope of her pale lashes, adores her parted lips.

Blake wants to fall to her knees and worship whoever, whatever allowed this to happen to her. Instead, she goes around their bed to untangle the sheet and cover Yang up. Yang sighs when she does, bringing a soft smile to Blake’s face. She brushes golden hair back with her fingertips, gently drawing them across her cheek. “I love you,” she breathes. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She turns away, headed to get ready for bed, when a hand wraps itself around her wrist- loosely, but enough to startle her.

“Don’t go,” Yang mumbles, eyes still closed, mostly asleep. 

“I’ll be back,” Blake whispers, shifting to lace their fingers together. She squeezes before letting go, her smile widening at Yang’s displeased grumble. “I promise,” she adds, ducking to kiss her forehead. Yang, however reluctantly, lets her go. 

Yang is back to sleep by the time Blake slips underneath the covers. She does stir when Blake presses herself close, nestling into her usual spot. Mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like  _ I love you _ , she puts an arm around Blake.

For once, the thoughts that keep Blake awake are those of happiness. 


	3. domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Beauty and the Beast will be too.

When Yang knocks on Blake’s office door, Blake answers with an absent _come in_. “Babe, promise you won’t freak out,” Yang says as the door creaks open.

Blake turns to face her and takes one look at the dog in Yang’s arms. Her ears flatten against her head. “No,” she says. “I do not promise to not freak out.”

Yang pouts, raising the little chocolate Lab in her arms in front of her face. “Come on,” she says, wiggling the dog’s legs at Blake. “Look at her!” The dog squirms, looking entirely too delighted, tail wagging. “She’s just a puppy.”

“A puppy who will chew on everything we own. Get it out of my house.”

“Hey, it’s _our_ house!” Yang sounds offended, lowering the dog. “Come on, Blake.”

“Where did you even _find_ it?” Blake asks, exasperated. “I don’t want a dog. End of discussion.”

“You are so mean.” Yang looks at Blake with her own begging puppy dog eyes, utilising the oldest trick in the book on her girlfriend. And unfortunately, it works. Blake’s heart melts with the need to make Yang smile instead of looking so sad. Yang knows it. “Can we please keep her?”

Blake is silent, but Yang sees the miniscule twitches in her lips and ears that mean she’s fighting with herself. Yang adjusts to hold the puppy in one arm and reach out to Blake with her other hand, pouting slightly.

“Oh, God. I hate you. Yes, you can have the dog-” Yang cheers before she continues. “She is not allowed on the furniture. She can have her own bed.”

Yang smiles so brightly that Blake wonders how she got her own personal sunshine. She takes Blake’s hand, laying a kiss on her knuckles. The implication in the way she looks at Blake through her eyelashes makes Blake shiver.

“Thank you,” she says, lips brushing against her skin. Blake’s ears twitch. The dog whines, shifting in Yang’s hold, effectively ruining the moment. Yang lets go of her hand, setting the dog on the floor and kneeling beside her. “Let’s explore, Sadie,” she says, and Blake groans.

“You already named her?”

Yang looks guilty for a split second. “Um, yeah.”

“You didn’t even know if I would say yes!” Yang’s guilt turns self-satisfied, smirk on her face and expectant eyes saying _you could never say no to_ **_me_ ** _, sweetheart_ , and Blake crosses her arms. “Shut up.”

“I said nothing,” Yang calmly replies, playing keep-away with her hands and Sadie’s sharp little teeth. “Want to come to the pet store with me?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
